Idiots In Love
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: (Pseudo-Reader/Tuffnut) Tuffnut is his (your) best friend, sure, but there is no way in Valhalla that Reks (you) is (are) in love with him. He (You) swears (swear) by it. (Dare-Fic)
White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Idiots In Love~

A How to Train Your Dragon Story

* * *

 **Title:** Idiots In Love

 **Words:** 1,994

 **Warnings:** Yaoi (Boy Love), fluff, humor

 **Pairings:** Tuffnut/Reks

 **Disclaimer:** Alright, let's see. I own only Reks and Virus. Everyone else mentioned, assuming this doesn't mention any of my other characters because I haven't read through this in forever… belongs to the writer of Dragons'.

 **Summary:** Tuffnut is his best friend, sure, but there is no way in Valhalla that Reks is in love with him. He _swears_ by it.

 **A/N:** Few things to note before I post this- this was written a long while ago as part of a 'dare' given to me by a friend, which is the reason Reks exists in the first place. I took it seriously, as I always do with writing, and this was born. But I have to tell you guys, it was originally written in 2nd Person P.O.V, with the intention that anyone could read it… but I don't feel like going through and changing anything so even though it's still _Reks_ and Tuffnut, I guess it can be read for whoever wants to be in Reks' place. *chuckles*

-0-

It was another typical day on Berk, the sun was shining, dragons and Vikings were up and about, and... the twins were causing terror everywhere they went. You weren't particularly surprised when you saw one of the Vikings, a tough warrior with an iron heart, screaming and running away as several 'demon' chickens chased after her. In fact, you were so used to the sights of the twins causing mayhem, that you eventually learned to just live with it and laugh at everything they did.

"Dude," you snicker, watching Tuffnut hop off his and Ruffnut's dragon, "I think you actually made her _cry_." You finish and watch as Ruffnut bursts into laughter while Tuffnut smirks in triumphant victory at the simple thought. You can't help but roll your eyes, a smirk across your own face, before grinning at him. "Come on, how about a race; you and Ruff against me and Virus, sound fun?" You ask and he grins, a glint in his eyes as Ruffnut eagerly nods in agreement.

"You're on! You and your Nightmare don't stand a chance!" Tuffnut snickered and climbed back on Barf and Belch, just as you whistle and not even a few seconds later, a large black and purple Monstrous Nightmare swoops down, picking you up with its large claws before swinging you up on its back.

"Hey!" Ruffnut shouts at you, and you look back with a bright grin on your face.

"Last one to Dragon Island has to give Gobber his next bath!" You snicker as you see both the twins grimace at the thought of giving the stubborn blacksmith his bath. Everyone knew Gobber didn't like taking a bath and no one wanted to be the one to do it, as he always smelled like a rotten dragon egg when he did take one.

"Better think about how you're going to block the stench, because there is no way we're letting you win!" Tuffnut grins at you as he and Ruffnut speed past and you can't help but chuckle, a new smirk on your lips and you gently pat the Nightmare's neck, smirking down at the dragon as its onyx eyes glance up at you.

"Ready Vi?" You whisper and it grumbles in response before pushing down on the air and it shot into the clouds, high above the twins and their Zippleback. You shout in excitement as Virus spins in a circle and then, after a few seconds, you tug on the chain around its neck before clinging on tightly as it folds its wings and falls from the clouds at an incredible speed, barreling past the Zippleback and making it roar out in both surprise and anger.

You grin as you see Dragon Island in your sights and just before you are able to land, Barf and Belch barrels into Virus, knocking you off the Nightmare and onto the sandy beach of the island. You make a noise of both pain and surprise when you feel something land on you and it takes a moment before you register that Tuffnut was the one that landed on top of you.

Your eyes widen and you can't help but hold your breath, a blush spreading across your face when your eyes meet Tuffnut's. You let out an uneasy breath as he stares at you and you feel butterflies in your stomach when you realize he's leaning down. It was almost like you were the only ones there, and for a moment, you forget that Ruffnut was with you...

"Ugh... that hurt!" Ruffnut complained, breaking whatever trance you both had been in and Tuffnut shoots right off of you, landing on his ass in the sand. "Let's do that again!" She immediately says, afterwards, and stares at you guys with a glint in her eyes, oblivious to whatever just happened between you and Tuffnut.

You give a nervous chuckle and rub at the back of your neck, before shaking your head. "Um, actually, I'd rather not..." you mutter before standing up, brushing the sand before your clothes. "Er... who won?" You ask, shakily and you watch as Tuffnut and Ruffnut glance at one another before both give a shrug, though Tuffnut seemed to avoid your gaze for a few moments. They both stand up as you sigh and stretch out. "Oh well, can't be helped, I suppose. Let's just see if we can find something fun to do, yeah?" You manage to grin a little and watch as Ruffnut nods eagerly, Tuffnut staying silent.

"Sounds fun!" She grinned and you nod, content with that.

-0-

Groaning, you fall back onto the soft grass of the forest on Berk, puffing out a breath before looking up at the sky, almost glaring at it. "What... is wrong with me?" You ask no one, but Virus, your companion for the night grumbles in response and flicks you with his tail. "Hey! What the hell was that for?" You question, sitting up and you cross your arms.

The Nightmare only stares blankly at you before lying on the grass, letting out a breath of smoke.

"What the hell, Virus..." you mumble, "you've been acting weird ever since... since..." you blush immediately when the previous events of the day flash in your mind and you shake your head. "W-wait! You think... gods... no! Just no!"

Virus looks back at you with a glare and you glare back.

"There is _nothing_ going on between me and him! Absolutely nothing! I swear!" You shout, waving your arms about. Virus snorts out smoke, unimpressed and you whimper, falling back on the grass. "I really... really... hate you..." you mutter, closing your eyes and the last thing you hear is Virus' amused dragon snicker.

-0-

"Hey!" You hear a loud and obnoxious voice, just outside of your peaceful dream world and you groan and frown, swatting your hand lazily. "Hey, wake up!" You let your eyes flutter open, glaring heavily at whoever dared disturb your sleep and they immediately shoot wide open as you see Tuffnut looming over you. You make a noise that you would ultimately deny you ever made and shoot up, both of you shouting pain when you bump your foreheads together.

"What the hell Tuffnut!?" You yell at him, rubbing your head and he puffs out a breath, looking like he wanted to snicker, but your glare had him keeping his mouth shut.

"Well, you're awake, aren't you?" He asks instead and you roll your eyes, standing up and stretching out with a loud yawn. "Now come on, let's do something fun."

"Huh?" You look at him with confusion in your eyes, "Like what?" and he grins.

-0-

"No..." you growl at him, "fucking no!"

"Come on, you're not scared are you?" He snickers and your pride flares up then.

"Of course not! But this is Mildew's house!" You seethe and he just shrugs like it's no big deal. You run your fingers through your hair and shake your head sharply. "Fine." You puff out and he beams, almost making this worth it. _Almost..._

"Just go in, steal his clothes and get out. Simple as that!" He sang out and you nearly whimper, though hold back as you choose to instead glare at him. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll go in with you." He smirks at you and your eyes widen before they narrow.

"I'll do it myself, thank you very much." You spit out before stalking out of the bush you had been hiding in and you made your way, trembling with fear and excitement, towards the small house that belonged to the meanest old man on the island. "Fuck... and I really doing this?" You mutter before looking back at Tuffnut and you decide, yes, you really are doing this.

Going inside the house, you're relieved to find it empty and void of the miserable life that is Mildew and his gods-awful sheep that followed him everywhere. You can't even ever remember that stupid sheep's name, either, and you don't care to remember it either.

"Steal his clothes and then get the fuck out of here... got it." You squeak out before going to one of the dressers and you open it, nearly reeling back and gagging at the horrifying stench that came from the drawers. "Does he ever _wash_ his clothes!?" You flinch, tears coming to your eyes, and you close the drawer immediately, sighing relief when you could barely smell the dirty old clothes anymore.

You continue to rummage through the drawers, though you don't want to, and you're so busy trying not to die of the stench that you don't even notice anyone walking into the home before you feel a poke on your shoulder. You let out a terrified squeak and turn sharply around, eyes wide, before you ultimately sigh in relief when you realize it's just Tuffnut.

"What the hell! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" You seethe and he snickers at you before glancing at the door.

"Mildew's coming back," he says, nonchalantly and your eyes widen again before you panic.

"What!? He's coming back!? When!?" You ask him and he shrugs.

"Uh... now?" He shrugs and you don't even waist any time before grabbing his hand and you run towards one of the only hidden areas in the home just as the door opened. You place your hand over his mouth and he narrows his eyes at you, and you glare at him, silently telling him you'll kill him when this is through.

"Oh Fungus, we're home sweet home!" You hear Mildew sing out and you can't help but grimace, and you barely register that thought that you finally remembered the sheep's name, but again, you don't really care all that much. You hear the sheep 'baa' and you almost snicker from the stupid sound. "What's that? Why those little brats..." You freeze when he says this and you hear drawers creaking open. "They were in my stuff again! Oh just you wait till Stoic hears about this, I'll get those vile roaches and their filthy demons too." Mildew growled before stalking away. "Come on Fungus, we've got work to do."

Your heart pounds in your ears when you hear the door open and shut, cutting off the resounding 'baa' from the sheep and you let out a heavy breath before glaring once more at Tuffnut and you remove your hand before standing up. "Fuck you Tuffnut!" You spit out and he blinks at you, standing up as well. "You're the most insane Viking I've ever met! Making me go in here to steal that old man's clothing and you've nearly gotten us killed! I hate you! I really do and you have no idea how bad I do!" You ramble, not noticing his change in expression as you fume about, "The next time you think of doing something like this, count me out-!" You're cut off, instantly, with a little squeak when you feel lips on your own and your eyes become as wide as saucers, your face blooming red, when he pulls away, a _smirk_ on his face. "W-w-what was t-that!?" You shout, though your voice is definitely higher in pitch.

"You're annoying when you ramble like that." He answered, looking like he was holding back a snicker and a laugh. You're eyes narrow immediately and you clench your fists before punching him, making him stumble back and onto the ground, his hand flying to his cheek where, already, a nice red bruise was forming.

"I hate you..." you growl at him, though at this moment you weren't totally sure if that was true, and turn around, stalking away.

You barely hear him laugh, as you whistle for Virus, and when you climb onto the Nightmare, you catch the last of what he said, "Totally worth it!" and your blush darkens, though you try desperately to hide both it and the smile threatening to show.


End file.
